Stranded
by NicaDaRebel
Summary: The WINX and the Specialists had a fight. Then a someone came and blasted the girls. What happened? Where are the girls? What is happening to them?
1. The Fight

**Stranded But Home**

At Magix…

"Maybe you should appreciate me more Sky" Bloom said angrily stomping her heels.

"Maybe you should appreciate me more Sky" Sky repeated childish.

This made Bloom really mad, her hand was holding afire ball.

"Sissy, maybe you should calm down" Kiara said cooling her off with her cooling powers.

Even though Bloom and Kiara weren't really sisters they thought of themselves as it anyway.

"No, he can't even appreciate what I just did" Bloom said.

"Yes, you girls fought Baltor, defeated him, saved Magix, and took all the credit, hey we helped too" Brandon shouted angrily.

"Ok that's out of line Brandon, we didn't get all the credit" Stella pointed out.

"Oh telling the news reporters that you girls only fought him, and defeated him alone isn't getting all the credit" Riven said madly.

"We never told that" Musa said.

"So you're saying the reporters are lying" Ian asked angrily.

"Isn't it obvious already genius?" Kiara said rolling her head.

"No one asked you nut-head" Ian said to Kiara.

"That wasn't nice at all" Flora pointed out'

"Oh you think telling the reporters a lie is" Helia said angrily.

"But we didn't" Flora said crying.

"Yeah right" Nabu said rolling his eyes while the girls comforted Flora.

"Oh you boys, think that because we're girls, you can just break out hearts any time?" Layla said angrily.

"How about you? Just because you girls look like angels, you think you're angels?" Timmy said.

"Nice one" Ian said nudging Timmy.

"Uhgg…I hate you" Roxy said to Andy.

"I hate you too" Andy teased.

"Uhg…I had enough of this" Bloom said walking off.

"Me too" Sky said walking off.

"I'm back" Baltor said smirking behind them.

Everyone looked back including Sky and Bloom.

Baltor blasted the girls, and the girls were helpless because they're heart broken.

Baltor blasted the girls again, and resulting the girls were blasted off Magix.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted while crying.

"Musa!" Riven shouted kneeling to the ground defeated.

"Flora!" Helia shouted.

"Roxy!" Andy shouted.

"Techna!" Timmy shouted.

"Layla!" Nabu shouted.

Everyone was startled of this because they were just fighting then now that, but what was more stratling was:

"Kiara!" Ian shouted.

Everyone gasped at this, well they hated each other since they met, and now this…

**Hope you guys love it, I expect a lot of reviews **


	2. Survival

The girls were laying flat on the beach of an Island.

They began to wake up.

"Who is alive?" Flora asked.

"I think I'm not" Roxy said.

"Were all fine Flora" Kiara said.

"Uhg…what happened?" Musa said touching her painful head.

"I think we just got dumped" Stella said.

"Not that Stella….What happened and why are we here?" Bloom said.

"I think for the first time we lost" Flora said.

"Yeah even with our Sirenix power we still lost" Techna said.

"Well we were heartbroken" Layla said.

Everyone nodded except for Kiara.

"Ok now let's get back" Stella said.

They all tried to transform to their Sirenix, but they all failed.

"What happened? Why can't we transform" Bloom said.

"I think we are too weak to" Techna said.

They all sighed.

"Well, since we won't be doing something today, let's try to survive until our powers get back" Kiara said.

"Ok" They agreed.

"Ok who has survival skills?" Techna asked.

Layla, Kiara, Bloom, Musa, Roxy, and Flora raised their hands.

"Ok that's enough to keep us alive for now" Techna said "So what do we do?".

"Ok ummm…Layla, Musa since you guys are the strongest when it comes to survival, gather large wood to build us shelter and furniture" Kiara said.

"Me, Bloom, Roxy and Flora will gather food" Kiara said.

"And what do you think you guys can do?" Bloom asked as the survival educated girls turned to the not survival educated girls.

"Don't know" Stella said.

"Uhg…ok you guys find the location where we could build our temporary house" Kiara said "And met us back here when your done"

"Right away captain" Stella said dragging Techna to the forest.

"I think that was a bad idea" Musa said.

"Ara they could get lost in the forest, they just said they didn't have survival skills" Bloom scolded Kiara.

"But you underestimated the fact that Stella could scream loud enough for us to find her right away" Kiara said smirking.

"Oh yeah" Layla said.

"Ok let's get starting" They all said in unison.

Kiara's POV

Me, Bloom, Roxy and Flora were wondering in the forest then we spotted a coconut tree full with coconuts.

" Help me up?" I asked Bloom grinning.

"Sure" She said positioning herself.

I stepped back, took a deep breath, then ran to her, then jumped on her positioned hands, and then she pushed her hands up, so that I can jump higher, and then I jumped on the tree.

"Where did you guys learn how to do that?" Flora asked.

"Griselda's class last year" Roxy said.

"How did you know?" Bloom asked.

"I was in that class too Bloom" Roxy said.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot" Bloom said.

"Nice assist sis" I said dropping the coconuts.

"Thank you" She said smiling as she caught a coconut after another.

Then when there were no more coconuts left I jumped down.

We high-fived ourselves.

"Ok now guys let's go find more food" Bloom said.

I nodded my head, then we got our coconuts, and left.

We found more tress with all kinds of fruits.

We found a mango tree, an apple tree, and a banana tree.

We did the same routine and found ourselves full handed with fruits, we even found berries and nuts.

"Ok guys let's wait for the others at the beach" Bloom said.

"Yep" I said as we dragged our fruits to the beach.

Musa's POV

"Ok Kia said we need a whole pile of large wood" Layla said looking at the gigantic tress around them "That won't be problem, but we do need an axe"

"Whoa girl there's no need to chop the trees" I said.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"There are already bunches of them there" I said pointing at my back.

Layla looked then saw 30 large wood cut.

"How did you do this, you don't have an axe" Layla asked impressed.

"I didn't I just found it" I said.

"What would large cut wood be doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know" I said looking at it, and then I spotted a lump around it.

"Hey Layla what's that?" I asked pointing at it.

"I don't know but let's check it out" Layla said.

"Ok" I said hesitantly going there with her.

It was black coat!

"What's a black coat doing…ahh!" I screamed as I turned it around and saw a skeleton of a man.

Then I closed my eyes so did Layla.

Then we opened it again and still saw him then…

"Ahh!" We screamed louder.

"Guys why are you shouting?" Bloom asked making us stop.

"Wow that's a whole lot of food" Layla said impressed.

"Thank you" they said.

"So why were you two shouting?" Kiara asked.

"See for yourself" We said in unison pointing at it.

"Ahhh!"They screamed louder than us.

"Yo why are you guys shou….ahhh!" Stella and Techna screamed as they arrived.

"Oh my gosh that's the scariest thing that I have ever seen" We all said gasping in unison.

Then there was silence, then it was interrupted by all our laughters.

"In all of our in counters this one was the scariest?" Flora said laughing.

"Yeah we were more scared of a dead man, than Baltor" Techna laughed.

" So did you guys find us a location?" I asked Techna and Stella.

"They nodded proudly.

Then Techna pushed a large leaf out of the site where…

There was a large tree where we could build our house, beside a huge lake….and above it was a waterfall.

"Oh my gosh this is perfect "The twins said in unison.

"Yep it is, now let's get to work" Layla said as we did.

By the end of the day We built a large house tree house that has…

15 rooms, which was..

2 bathrooms…

A kitchen….

A dining room…

A living room…

A stock room…

And 9 bedrooms…

Normal POV

The girls were outside beside the lake, where they decided to sleep.

They built a fire then surrounded it.

Then they put large leaves on the ground to sleep on, then they covered them selves with another one.

"Do you think the boys are worried about us?" Flora asked.

"Probably not cause they don't believe in us" Bloom said.

"Yeah" They said sadly.

"This is a wonderful place" Kiara said looking around.

"Yeah" They said in unison.

"If we get our powers back, should we go back?" Musa asked.

There was a silence.

Then they all sat up then looked at each other.

"Let's not" They all said.

"Yeah, there's other great fairies out there that can bring Baltor down" Stella said.

"Yeah and there is also the specialists" Layla said mimicking the name.

"But how about our parents?" Flora asked.

"Flo…they'll be fine….they are adults right?" Kiara said.

"But how about our stuff what about our home in Gardenia?" Roxy asked again.

"If we get our powers back, we can transport them here…and This will be our new home…it will be like we never even exis" Stella said before getiing cut off by the others.

"Existed" They said in unison.

…

**Ok what do you guys think….I would like 10-15 reviews every chapter pls…**


	3. The Specialists' POV

**Hey guys!Tnx 4 the reviews!Sorry 4 not updating….but my life has been harder…sorry…..anyways I'm at the hospital right now….but don't worry I'm fine ….I just need my blood test results …..oh pls check out my new story….The Story Of My Life….and pls review….Now on with the story….and sorry if it's short…I'm at the hospital remember…And I'm really weak…for….never mind….-_-**

**Specialists' POV**

Right after Baltor shot the girls, he immediately left.

The boys just stood there grieving.

"Timmy would you hurry it up" Brandon said.

"I am…but everything I do the girls turns out dead, Do you think they're fine?" Timmy said.

Riven grabs him by his shirt then says "Of course they are, they just have to"

"Riven put him down" Helia said, as Riven did what he said.

"Let's go to Headmaster Saladin" Sky said.

"For what?! What can he do?! Or even what can we do?! We are already graduates from Redfountain, and we still don't know what to do…Face it guys, the girls are gone, and the last thing we said to them is we hate them" Ian said.

Riven suddenly grabbed his cousin by his shirt.

"I know you are my only cousin, and the only thing I have left of the word family, but I won't promise that you'll live the next time you'll say that" Riven said angrily.

"Say what? Say that you guys are the worst boyfriends ever? Say that the last thing you said to your girlfriends is that they are dirty liars, and you hate them? Or say that you never ever even have the chance to say you love Musa?" Ian said.

"That's it" Riven said beating up his own cousin.

"Riven stop, he's kind of right" Brandon said as he and the other boys got him off his own cousin.

"Let's just go to Headmaster Saladin" Sky said as he pulled out a transportation device.

Then he clicked it and they disappeared.

When they arrived at Headmaster Saladin's office, the headmaster wasn't alone, he was with Miss F.

"Miss F! Headmaster Saladin!..." Helia said but was cut off when the boys realized Miss F was crying.

"Miss F, what's wrong?" The boys aked.

"The girls….I can't feel their presence anymore….I can't feel their powers….The girls…they're dead" miss F said crying harder.

The boys grieved, grieved, grieved, and grieved, until they were done.

"Let's go tell their family" The boys said.

They nodded, and used their own transporting device to transport to their girlfriends' family.

**Pls 10-15 reviews **


	4. Meeting Up Again

**BACK TO THE GIRLS, ONE MONTH LATER...**

The girls glowed, until they got their powers back.

"**Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon's Fire Flame" Bloom shouted as she transformed.**

"**Kiara, Fairy of the Dragon's Ice Flame" Kiara shouted as she transformed.**

"**Musa, Fairy of Music" Musa shouted as she transformed.**

"**Flora, Fairy of Nature" Flora shouted as she transformed.**

"**Roxy, Fairy of Animals" Roxy shouted as she transformed.**

"**Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun" Stella shouted as she transformed.**

"**Techna, Fairy of Technology" Techna shouted as she transformed.**

"**Layla, Fairy of Waves" Layla shouted as she transformed.**

"Ahh, I missed flying" Kiara said flying up.

"Me too sissy" Bloom said flying higher than her sister.

"Hey girls time to get our things!" Stella shouted.

"Ok, ok sheesh" the twins said in unison before flying down with their fiends.

Then they disappeared together.

When they arrived beside their apartment in Gardenia, the boys were there.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, what do we do?" Musa whispered nervously as she and her friends hid.

"Well, with our new powers, we can disguise ourselves** (maybe, I don't know, I haven't seen the whole season yet)**" Flora said.

"Good idea Flora" Techna said.

The girls closed they're eyes and thought of they're disguises, and after awhile they glowed, and when they stopped...

Bloom and Kiara had emerald eyes, blond hair that reached until their waist level, and they wore a pink sundress.

Musa had light blue eyes, Bloom's hairstyle (Season 1-4)but brown instead, and she wore a green top with a jean skirt.

Flora had brown eyes, her hairstyle (Season5) but red hair instead, and she wore a very short white top with jeans.

Roxy had dark blue eyes, and Stella's hairstyle (Season 1) but with dark blue hair instead, and she wore a purple dress.

Stella looked exactly like Musa, her face, and her eyes, and her piggy tails, but instead she had magenta hair, and she wore a purple top with a white skirt.

Techna had purple eyes, a ponytailed dark blue hair that reached her back, and she wore a pink top with black pants.

Layla had green eyes, curly blond hair that was short, and she wore a blue top with white shorts.

The girls looked at each other and...

"What the hell Stella! You look exactly like me!" Musa shouted.

"Sorry I couldn't think" Stella said.

"Kia couldn't you at least not copy me" Bloom said.

"What?! You're the one who copied me!" Kiara said.

"Guys we should really tone it down" Flora said.

"Why?!" Stella asked.

"Umm...who are you lovely ladies?" Brandon asked as he popped with the others.

The girls looked down and they hid Stella.

"Hey Sky, look it's your child" Nabu said referring to Bloom.

Bloom blushed as Sky nudged Nabu.

"And who might you be?" Brandon asked Kiara as he kissed her hand.

Kiara immediately pulled away avoiding fighting with Stella, then said "Brittany"

"Well, Brittany would you want to tell your friend's names" Brandon asked.

"This is...ummm...my twin...Jane" Kiara said reffering to Bloom.

Bloom waved.

"That's...Elaine" Kiara said referring to Flora.

Flora waved and blushed when Helia was gazing at her.

"Umm...I'm just wondering why you sir are staring at me?" Flora asked.

"None, you just look like someone I know" Helia said looking away.

"And that's...umm... Hailey" Kiara said referring to Musa.

Kiara earned a glare from Musa, Musa hated that name since forever.

"Cute name" Riven said.

"Excuse me?" Musa asked annoyed.

"None miss grumpy" Riven said grinning.

"What did you just call me?" Musa said angrily.

"Anyways...that's...ummm..." Kiara said thinking of a name.

"Kathy, My name is Kathy" Roxy said.

"Anyway...that's...Loraine" Kiara said pointing to Techna.

Techna just stared at the ground.

"And that's...umm... Paige" Kiara said.

Layla smiled and waved, and it earned her a wink from Nabu, but Layla just scowled at it.

"And who's the girl behind you guys?" Sky asked.

"Umm...umm..." Kiara panicked.

Stella turned around and the boys were astonished.

"Now that's Riven's and Musa's child" Nabu said sill astonished.

Riven walked up to her and caressed her cheek, but Stella got his hand off her.

"You look just like her" Riven said getting his hand back.

"Well, nice meeting you boys, but we really need to go" Layla said pushing Stella somewhere else.

"Wait! Here's our number if you want to hang with us sometime" Sky said giving a paper to Bloom.

Then they left.

"Uhg...how could they!They thought we were dead for only a month and now they're looking for girls!" Layla said enraged.

"And guys look, no damage, no destruction, meaning no Baltor" Flora said.

"See told ya guys they could handle it" Stella said.

Then the girls glowed and they turned back to their casual clothes.

"Ok let's get our stuff and go" Bloom said.

"Wait Bloom, look at this" Kiara said.

Kiara closed her eyes and all of the stuff in the apartment was gone.

"Ok that's covered, how about our stuff in out home planet?" Stella said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Do we really have to?" Musa asked.

Stella nodded.

"Ok everyone get their stuff in their home planet and let's all meet up at the park" Bloom said.

Everyone nodded and disappeared.

**2 hours later...**

"Where could they be?" Bloom said sitting back down on the bench, she was in her disguise like awhile ago but in a maid's outfit.

"Do you think they got caught by they're parents?" Kiara asked sitting beside her sister, she too was in her disguise in a maid's outfit.

"I hope not" Musa said appearing in her disguise.

"Oh you dressed up like a maid too?" Bloom said giving her space to sit on.

"What else should I dress up like Bloomy dear" Musa said sitting down.

"So you transported all of your stuff to the Island?" Kiara asked.

"Yep" Musa said.

Then Flora appeared in her disguise in a maid's outfit too.

"Hey guys! I'm done at last" Flora said sitting at the ground.

"So you girls are maids?" Brandon asked popping out.

The girls turned around.

"Are you following us?" Kiara asked annoyed.

"Well, not yet" Ian said.

"Hey I heard your girlfriends just died" Musa said.

"Shut up miss know it all, or I'll shut it for you" Riven said pointing at Musa.

Musa stock out her tongue childishly.

"Ok were here" The other girls said as they appeared in their disguises and in maid outfit's too.

"OK were out of here" Bloom said as she and the girls disappeared.

"What was that about?" Helia asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling we'll be hearing from them a lot" Sky said.

**With the Girls...**

" Ok now let's build our very own Villa" Techna said.

The girls used their powers and in a second a Villa was there.

It had a cream coloured walls on the outside, and had a red velvet roof.

It had three floors.

The first floor consists the...

Large living room, which has red velvet couches and chairs, It also had a classic coffee table, and a flat screen TV.

Large dining room, which has a very long glass table that can fit 15 people and 15 white comfortable chairs.

Large kitchen, that had everything a mother would want.

2 stock rooms/ spice closets.

2 C.R.s

5 guests rooms.

And the library.

The floors were all covered with smooth white granite.

The walls were covered in a royal white theme.

There was a stair a few meters from the front door leading them upstairs, which was covered in a red velvet carpet.

And there was stair within the kitchen which will lead you to the basement.

The second floor has 4 rooms, which belonged to Bloom, Kiara, Musa, and Flora.

Bloom's room was covered with light blue royal themed walls, and her floor was covered with a light pink carpet, her room was large enough to fit all her stuff and at the same time it had it's own C.R.

Kiara's room was like Bloom's except her's was light pink royal themed walls, and her floor was covered with a light blue carpet, her room was also large enough to fit all her stuff, and her own C.R.

Musa's room just screamed out Musa. It had pink wallpaper that had music symbols on it, and her floor was covered by a light pink carpet. Also she had her own C.R.

Flora's room was covered with light pink wallpaper that had flowers on it. He carpet was light green. And she too had her own C.R.

The third floor consists four rooms which was Stella's, Roxy's, Techna's and Layla's.

Stella's was the largest of them all. Her walls were covered by light yellow laced walls. And her floor was covered by smooth white granite. Her room was even large enough to fit all her stuff! And her own C.R.

Roxy's was covered by light green simple walls. And her floor was white carpeted. Yep her's was the smallest, but she didn't mind. As long her stuff can fit and she has her own C.R.

Techna's was really something. It was like entering a digital world. Her walls were digital themed, so was her floors. Let's not forget all of her digital gizmos. The only thing that is not digital themed is her C.R.

Layla's was all water themed. It's like diving into the ocean. But it was kindda normal for her.

But there's something else the girls did.

Flora covered the paths that led to the house, in case if there are intruders, but it still made the view very beautiful.

For further more protection, Layla used her powers to let the waves confuse anyone who goes near the Island.

And for further more protection, Kiara and Bloom mixed their powers together to hide the island from the world.

Techna used her powers to make unlimited electricity appear in the island, I mean what's the use if you have a flat screen T.V., and you don't have electricity?

Roxy used her powers to let all the winx's pets transport there, which they did.

**Hope you guys love it!Pls review and check out my new story...and My Love Life ****(Remember 10-15 reviews ****)**


	5. A Week Later

_**1 week later...**_

The girls were hanging in the living room when...

"Bleech!" Kiara vomited on Stella's rug.

"My rug!" Stella shouted.

Everyone rolled their eyes, then comforted the vomiting girl.

"Sis are you ok?" Bloom patted Kiara's back.

"Oh no" Flora said vomiting too.

"What's up with you girls?" Layla asked patting Flora's back.

"Maybe they have food malfunction Layla" Techna cried.

"Ok what's going...oh no" Musa said as she vomited too.

"Ok who else is carving for cheese burger?" Bloom asked.

"Not me, I want a double cheese burger" Stella said.

Kiara, Musa, and Flora ran to the bathroom.

"Ok what is going on?" Roxy and Layla said confused.

"You girls figure it out cause..." Bloom said as she vomited too.

"To the C.R. girl" Stella said guiding Bloom to the bathroom.

Techna cried louder, as Roxy too cried.

"Ok let's go to the others girls" Layla said guiding the crying girls to the bathroom where the others were.

When the arrived...

"What is happening to us?" Stella cried in the corner of the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh" Flora said puking really hard on the toilet.

The girls who were puking too, did too.

"Easy girl, easy girl" Layla said "Am I the only one not acting this way?"

"Ok I'm done...now does anyone know what is happening?" Bloom said sitting up.

"Umm...Kiara, Flora, Musa, and you have been puking all week, and most of us have been craving things, and Roxy and Techna have been moody" Layla said leaning on the wall.

"And I have been missing my period for a month now" Bloom said.

"Me too" The girls who were puking and now done said.

"ME TOO!" The others said.

"Oh no!" They realised.

"This can't be happening" Kiara said walking back and forth.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, but Kiara who was your last?" Musa said sitting up.

"Umm...I..I" Kiara stuttered.

"Come one tell us...you hate boys...so how are you..?" Bloom said.

"I'm not going around asking who your last was!" Kiara shouted at Bloom.

"Sky of course" Bloom said.

"Riven" Musa said simply.

"Brandon" Stella said.

"Helia" Flora said.

"Hard to believe but Andy" Roxy said.

"Timmy" Techna said.

"See we told ours so tell us yours, do we know him?" Stella asked interested.

Kiara nodded.

"Is he one of the specialists?" Flora asked.

Kiara looked down and nodded.

The girls gasped shocked.

"No way...Ian" Bloom said still shocked.

"We were drunk" Kiara defended herself.

"Ohhh" The girls said.

"Ok let me just examine you girls" Techna said using a device to examine the girls.

After a minute Techna got a response, then she gasped.

"We're...we're...pregnant" Techna stuttered.

The girls gasped.

**...**

_**Hope you guys loved it!And sorry if it was short...**_


	6. Are we?

Then Stella, Kiara, and Musa fainted.

"Oh no, Muse wake up, wake up, wake up!" Flora panicked.

"Don't worry Flo ,she just fainted" Layla said.

"Oh here's an app" Techna said.

Then there was a roar from Hulk.

Then the three of them woke up.

"Oh my gosh what happened? Please don't tell me someone kissed me" Stella panicked.

"Don't worry nobody did" Bloom assured her.

"Feuww" Stella said in relief.

"Anyway, I don't know if my gadget is correct so we need a doctor" Techna said.

"Uhg…we need to go back…but we just got back" Musa complained.

"Musa, do you wanna know if you're pregnant or not" Layla said.

"Oh ok…let's go" Musa said as she disappeared.

"Wwait…let's change" Kiara changed into Brittany.

The others did too, and they went to Gardenia.

They arrived just in front the specialists.

"Hey we haven't seen you in a long time" Brandon said.

"Run!" Kiara runned, and soon the others did too.

"After them!" Nabu said.

**Musa's POV**

I was running and running and someone was behind me.

"Oh man, oh man" I said feeling my heels are going to break any moment now.

Then it broke, and I fell.

"Hey you alright?" Riven asked me.

Then I felt I needed to vomit, then he turned me around, and guess what?

I vomited on him!

"Uhg…" He looked at his shirt.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"Oh it's ok, but are you?" He asked me.

"Oh I need to go to a doctor" I said.

"Oh ok, but the best doctors are in Pixie village" He said.

"I know, but I need to ask my friends first" I said.

"Ok, so how about we hangout…" He said.

"Hell no!" I said.

"Whhh…why?" He asked confused.

I removed my shoes and walked away.

He followed me.

"Come on it's just for a while" he said.

"Oh ok" I said giving up, then he texted the other boys.

**Flora's POV**

I was hiding behind a tree.

"I hope he doesn't find me" I said looking around.

"Hope who doesn't find you?" Helia said behind me.

I tried to run, but I felt like I had to stay.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?" Helia asked me "I sense you're confused"

"Well, me and my friends need a doctor" Flora said.

"Then why did you run" Heliasked.

"You guys are…umm….creepy" Flora lied.

"Really…" Helia said pinning Flora to the tree.

"Umm….yes" Flora lied again.

"Ok then, but then let's go to your friend, she's with Riven" Helia said dragging me.

Then soon enough we saw Musa and Riven.

"Ready?" I asked her quietly.

"No let's wait for Bloom and Kiara. Stella, Techna, Roxy, and Layla texted me that meet them at pixie village" Musa whispered.

I nodded.

**Bloom's POV**

We were running, and running until we stopped to puke really hard.

"Uhg…I HATE PREGNANCY!" Kiara shouted puking.

"You girls are pregnant?" Sky asked.

"Not sure yet" I said as I puked again.

"Well, are you looking for your friends?" Ian asked.

"Isn't it obvious that we're running away from you guys?" Kiara said.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"FOUR WORDS… . " I said.

"Well, anyway you're friends are with our friends" Sky said.

"So you wanna come with us?" Sky asked.

"Umm….let me…see…you guys are annoying creepy…but you know where are friends are so…yeah, but no touching" Kiara said.

"Don't worry I would rather die than touch you" Ian teased.

Kiara glared at her while I laughed.

The a few minutes later we met Musa and Flora.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Not quite yet" Kiara said as she vomited on Ian's shirt.

"Ok now" Kiara said as we disappeared.

**Girl's POV**

"Ok now why are you here again?" one pixie asked Stella.

"Oh we need to…" Stella said before…

The other girls stumbled in.

"We need to see Luckette, Tune, Amore, Digit, Piff, Winter, Chatta and Livy" Layla said.

"Ok I'll call them, but be careful, ever since their bonded fairy died they have been meaner" The head pixie said.

After a minute they arrived, and they looked terrible.

"What do you want?" Livy growled.

**(A/N: Livy is Roxy's bonded pixie here, and Winter is a character I made up, she's Amore's twin sister. She's the pixie of snow, and she looks exactly like Amore except her clothes is light blue instead and her hair is light blue too)**

"Can we talk for you a second in private" Flora said sweetly.

They nodded lazily.

Then we were in a private place.

"Now what do you want?"Chatta growled.

The girls smirked and changed back to their real form.

Their bonded pixies gasped and they glowed, then they look like they're selves again.

"We missed you" Amore said as she hugged Stella.

"I know" Stella said.

"Where were you guys?" Winter asked.

"On a very beautiful Island" Kiara said.

"Sweet" Livy said high fiving Roxy.

"And why are you here by the way?" Tune asked.

"Oh we think we're pregnant" Musa said.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, babies, that's great!" Luckette squeled.

"Yeah but we're not sure yet, cause Techna said her device is not reall good" Bloom said.

"Oh I'll scan you guys, mine is upgraded" Digit said teasing Techna, as Techna rolled her eyes.

She did, and it turned positive.

"Yep you girls are" Digit said.

The girls growled.

"Ok…" Chatta said as she snapped her fingers and all of her and her friend's bags appeared "Time for a vacation"

"Ok where are you guys going?" Flora said.

"With you guys" Amore said getting her bag.

"Oh ok,but can you buy a few things for us" Bloom said.

"Yeah baby things Amor, since you love the idea of babies" Stella winked.

"Oh ok, but we already did, when Chatta snapped her fingers" Amore said.

"Ok, time for paradise" Layla said disappearing with everyone else.

…..

_**Sorry for the late update!pls review!**_


	7. Secrets of Desparation

**Tnx for all your reviews guys! And pls vote for my poll, in my profile...**

**3 month later in the girls' living room...**

"In..." Chatta said inhaling.

The girls inhaled too, while balancing themselves in their pregnancy ball.

The girls had like big lump in their bellies.

"Then out" Chatta said exhaling.

The girls did too, and then Kiara fell off her ball.

"Uhg...I give up!" Kiara gave up still sitting on the floor.

"Come on Ara it helps with your pregnancy, now get back on the ball" Bloom commanded her.

"You get on the ball, I give up, now I'll go and get a cookie" Kiara said throwing her ball to her bonded pixie, and walking to the kitchen.

Then Flora's laptop beeped, which was upstairs, wow that laptop is loud.

"Hey Flo, who have you been chatting with this past weeks ?" Musa asked as she got off her ball and stretched.

"Umm... no one in particular" Flora said as she slowly went to the stairs.

"Flo..." Layla said before...

"You can't find out!" Flora said running to the stairs.

"What I miss?" Kiara asked as she stocked her belly while eating her cookie.

"After her!" Layla said as she and the other winx ignored Kiara and ran after Flora.

"Hey you girls! Don't run!" The pixies flew after them.

"Ok, I'll just find out by myself" Kiara said feeling ignored and walked upstairs.

**. . . . . . . . . **

**From: Helia Magix**

**To: Elaine Flower**

**Hey Elaine, how are you there? Me and the boys here miss you and your friends. Quite a show you girls made last month...You're friend Brittany, right? She really made Ian mad...When can we met up again?**

Flora saw this email, and jumped in joy until the girls arrived.

Flora blocked her laptop screen.

"Flo, who are you chatting with?" Techna asked.

"Last I checked this was my room" Flora said.

"Hey what happened?" Kiara said when she arrived.

"Flo we just want to find out" Musa said gently.

"No Musa, this is my personal stuff" Flora said sweetly.

"Please Flora, we just want to...check it Bloom!" Layla said grabbing Flora.

Bloom and Musa checked it and gasped.

"You have been chatting with Helia" Bloom said slowly.

Layla let go of Flora and she nodded.

"Wow, I just go for a cookie, and I miss all of this" Kiara said.

"Shhh" The pixies shhhed her, they sure are enjoying the movie.

"Flora, do you want to give away our secret?" Techna said to her.

"No, I just missed him, and..." Flora said before...

"Did you forget what they did to us, I mean it's just in front of you" Layla said pointing to her stomach.

"Girls I didn't forget, I missed him ok, and don't judge me!" Flora said crying, hormones...

"What do you mean Flora?" Musa asked.

"Bloom has been paranoid about her engagement ring from Sky, Musa has been staring at her photo with Riven for weeks, Layla you stole Nabu's shorts and slept with it every night, Techna you have been pretending your orange teddy is Timmy, and you..." Flora said turning to Kiara.

Kiara looked up from eating her ice cream.

"Where did you get the ice cream?" Musa asked her.

"Down stairs in the freezer" Kiara said.

"That's mine isn't it" Musa said.

Kiara looked at her then " No"

"That's mine Kiara, give it" Musa said snatching it from her.

"Sheeesh" Kiara said putting her hands up.

"Anyway, Kiara I've caught you so many times sleep talking about Ian" Flora said.

"Hormones" Kiara said.

"Ok we just have to forget about the boys and relax" Techna said breathing out.

Then everyone went out, then Flora secretly went back.

**From: Elaine Flower**

**To: Helia Magix**

** Not anytime soon, but...**

Flora couldn't even finish it because Bloom pulled her out.

"But Bloom it's rude to leave him hanging" Flora reasoned struggling from her grip.

"Come on Flora" Musa helped Bloom.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_**A/N: Hope that's enough for your expectations **__** Sorry if I wouldn't update soon, I'm having problems right now. Someone stole my phone a couples of days ago, and now because of an incident I found out who has it. And apparently someone thinks I'm LaylaLover, because of this incident. And LaylaLover if you're reading this, you better give me back what belongs to me or else. **_


	8. Decisions and Something New

_**Hi guys! Yep long time no update :) EDITTED!**_

**2 Month Later...**

Flora and Bloom suddenly rose from the breakfast table to the C.R.

Followed by Musa and Kiara.

The girls were now 5 months pregnant, and they have been having morning sickness all week.

"Ahh crap!" Kiara sweared as she vomited harder.

"Kiara not in front of the children!" Snow scolded her bonded fairy.

"Snow they aren't even bor... Crap!" Musa sweared.

"Even though Musa!" Tune scolded her fairy.

Bloom flushed the toilet she vomited on as she laid back.

"You girls ok?" Layla asked as she guided big-bellied-Techna to the C.R.

"Yeah" Flora smiled as she flushed the toilet that had her vomit.

"At least you stopped vomiting" Kiara said referring to Techna as she and Musa did too to the toilet they vomited on.

Techna shrugged uncomfortably.

"Yeah Techna, you look like you have more than one baby in there" Roxy said as she rubbed Techna's stomach.

"Don't touch me" Techna growled.

"Sorry" Roxy puts her hands away.

"So you girls up for breakfast still?" Layla asked.

"What's the use of it when it just goes out of our mouths again" Musa whined.

"Musa you need it" Tune said.

"Ok we'll go get a biscuit" Bloom said as she and the others got a biscuit and went to the living room.

"What's going on?" Stella asked as she went down he stairs holding her stomach.

"Whoa Stella you're glowing" Flora said.

"Well, actually all of us are" Kiara said.

"Girls less talk, more relaxing" Amore said.

"Who else thinks the pixies became more bossy since we told them we're preganant?" Roxy whispered to the girls.

"We heard that you know" Livy said.

"Well, actually me only cause you know, pixie of gossip" Chatta bragged.

The girls looked at eachother and nodded in unison.

The girls we're reading books, and magazines.

"Hey girls what will we name our kids?" Flora asked as she showed an article that says so.

"I don't know" Bloom and Kiara said.

"Dude we have to stop doing that" Bloom and Kiara said in unison.

"Seriously" They said again.

"Uhg!" They said again.

"Me I've been thinking of the name Alex if it's a boy, or if it's girl Lily" Flora said rubbing her tummy.

"I love the name Polly or Molly" Layla said.

"What if it's a boy?" Roxy asked.

"I can't even think if it's a boy" Layla said.

"Me if it's a girl...Kathy,,,if it's a..." Roxy said before.

"You want to name your baby your fake name" Livy asked.

Roxy nodded and said "If it's a boy I want the name Green"

"Green?" Techna asked.

"Yup it's my fav color" Roxy said.

"How about you Techna?" Bloom asked.

"I'm thinking if it's a girl Athena, as in the Goddess of wisdom" Techna bragged.

"Ohh tacky" Stella said.

"Yeah but Techna your body looks like You'll have twins or even triplets" Flora exclaimed.

"That would be really hard! Anyway if it's a boy I'm stuck with the name George Brady, and Timothy Junior" Techna said.

"Techna you are really funny" Musa said.

"Hey how bout you Muse?" Layla asked.

"Of course if it's a girl Harmony or Melody and if it's a boy I'll name him Rhythm" Musa said.

"Oh almost to Riven's name" Roxy exclaimed.

"Whatever you say" Musa rolled her eyes.

"So do you girls ever think of having your baby here?" Tune asked sipping to her tea.

"Well, since we don't want to be recognize in Magix, we'll do it here" Bloom said.

"Yeah, but I always thought I'll be giving birth in a hospital" Flora whimpered.

"Don't worry Flo, if we have to transform the living room into an E.R. we will" Chatta smiled.

"Thanks Chatta" Flora smiled at her.

"Guys you know we have to show them to the world sooner or later" Stella said rubbing her tummy.

"We know" They all said even the pixies.

"Let's make a deal, when they're three that will be the first time they'll go out from the Island" Musa dealed.

"Deal" Everyone smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Stella said.

"Stella what's wrong?" Kiara asked.

"My...water...broke..." Stella said.

Everyone looked down from her body, and yeah it was super wet, they looked back up and...

"OMG!" They shouted panicky...

_**Oh my gosh! How will the girls handle this? More importantly how will they handle Stella?! Stay tune for updates, and hope this fits your expectations. Pls update and sorry if it was short :(**_


	9. Birth But Not Quite Yet

_**Hello people of FFN! This formerly winxcouples288! I would like you all to know that I will discontinue 'My Love Life' and 'The Nutcrackers and the Winx'. I will continue hem as soon as I'm done with 'Stranded' and 'The Winx Agents'. Also since it's Halloween i\I'll be making a short story about the winx, it's called 'The Ghoul-Fairies'. Pls check it out, and sorry for my absence! Been enjoying my vacation-**_

"Oh my gosh! Ok, ok, ok someone transport Stella in her room, us pixies will join you will just get the 'things" Chatta panicked as she got the 'things' with the other pixies.

"Ok" The girls said as they transported themselves and Stella to her room.

"Isn't she still dued for another 4 months?" Layla panicked.

"Who the hell knowss...ahh crap!" Stella shouted.

"Oh God what are we going to do?" Flora started to cry.

"Flora! Pull yourself together because in a few months you'll also give birth" Bloom shock her a bit.

"Just leave that to us" Livy said as she flew in with her friends.

"Ok Stella where does it hurt?" Amore asked "Here?"

"Ahh!" Stella screamed.

"Stella!" The girls said in concern.

"Girls this is unhealthy for you, wait outside" Tune commanded.

"Tune she's our friend also so..." Techna couldn't finish what she said because..

"I said out now!" Tune shouted as they went out.

For hours they waited outside hearing Stella's screams, and finally they heard a baby cry.

Not only a baby, but like two babies.

"Oh my gosh, it's the most beautiful thing I heard" Roxy sniffed as they girls did too.

Then finally the door opened, and the pixies went out.

"Girls, Stella gave birth to beautiful baby twins" Winter said.

"Oh my gosh" The girls reacted by crying tears of joy and hugging each other.

"But girls what we don't know is that why she gave birth so early" Chatta said sadly.

The girls stopped and looked back seriously.

"Digit's research says that it could happen to you girls too so..." Amore said before.

"So next month you'll be next Musa" Digit continued.

"But, but, I'm not yet ready...this is not happening" Musa cried.

"Musa you're ready, and you know it" Tune smiled.

"All of you girls are" The pixies smiled.

"You defeated the Trix, Lord Darkar, Baltor, The Black Circle, and Tritannus, what's a few hours of pain to you girls?" Livy encouraged them.

The girls smiled as they knew...

_**5 months later...**_

"Aaron would you hold still!" Stella said putting diapers on her son.

The girls laughed at Stella because she was the first one to give birth and she still doesn't know how to communicate with her children.

"Mama" Bella said cutely as she pulled her mother's pants.

"Not now Bella" Stella said.

Flora pulled down her sleeve and fed her baby boy.

"Does it hurt Flora?" Bloom asked because she hasn't given birth yet niether did Kiara.

The girls who gave birth already laughed except Stella.

"Don't worry you'll feel it soon Bloom" Musa said.

"I hope so because Winter is coming soon, and that's a very hard time to give birth" Kiara said as she looked outside.

"Well, did you girls think of names already?" Layla asked as she played with her twins.

"Well, yes and no" Bloom said.

"Huh?" Roxy said.

"You see we thought of names, but we really don't think they will suit our children"Kiara explained.

"Well, tell us what you thought off" Techna said.

"Kiara thought of the name Agustina" Bloom said.

"Why?" Flora asked.

"Because I love the month of August, but I don't know if it will fit a child" Kiara said.

"You got that right" Stella said.

"Well, anyway Bloom thought of the name Amelia" Kiara said.

"Wow that's pretty!" Flora said.

"But it's not as exotic as Kiara, and I wanted my child to have an exotic name" Bloom frowned.

"Don't worry you guys, when the time is right the names will come to you" Musa said.

_**Some of you don't know the babies right? Well, here the are...**_

_**When Stella gave birth she had twins (two brunettes): Bella and Aaron.**_

_**When Musa gave birth she had twins also : Melody(girl who looked like Musa) and Rhythm(boy who looked like Riven).(They both had black hair with purple highlights)**_

_**When Flora gave birth she had a boy named Alex who had light brown hair**_

_**Techna gave birth to triplets.2 boys: Brady and George, and 1 girl: Tina who was smartest of them. They all had purple hair.**_

_**Layla gave birth to twins. They were Molly and Polly obviously girls.**_

_**When Roxy gave birth she gave birth to a boy who looked like Andy but had Roxy's hair also named Green...**_


	10. Destiny

**Guys just a note… I changed Winter's name (Kiara's Pixie) into Snow….. you'll know why in while….**

**A month later…**

Kiara had given birth first, and when she finished Bloom had hers.

Bloom has given birth to healthy baby girl who looks exactly like her, while Kiara gave birth to a healthy baby girl that looked exactly like her except her hair was dirty brown.

"They're absolutely beautiful" Stella said as she tried to look at them while controlling her twins.

"But the problem still remains…" Kiara said.

"What are we going to name them?" Bloom said.

"Well, I have the perfect idea" Digit said.

"And what's that Digit?" Amore asked hopefully.

"Most mothers name their children after the day they're born" Digit said.

"Today is nothing special… Why should I name my child after a non-special day?" Bloom said.

"Today isn't non-special Bloom" Flora said feeding her child.

"Flo, Bloom's right… There's nothing special today" Layla said.

"Actually Layla, today is the end of winter and the start of spring" Musa said while she picked up her twins.

"Still, we have two babies, we can't just name the both Spring" Bloom said.

"Oh my gosh, that's it!" Kiara exclaimed.

"That's what Ara?" Bloom asked confused.

"Bloom, honey don't you see, It's the start of Spring and the end of Winter" Kiara said.

"I don't get it…" Bloom said.

Kiara groaned as she said "When did you start giving birth?"

"When you finished…" Bloom said slowly getting it.

"And Winter just finished, and…." Kiara said.

"Spring began…" Bloom finally got it.

"It's meant to be!" Kiara said.

"Oh my gosh" Bloom said as she picked up her red-haired baby "Spring Sparks"

"And Winter Snow "Kiara said as she did the same for her daughter.

"It's amazing!" Techna exclaimed.

"The next keepers are named after seasons is amazing?" Stella said.

"Ohh shut up!" Techna said as she playfully punched Stella's shoulder.

"Oww…" Stella said.

**Short right? Might add some later…**


	11. Giving Away Our Cover

_**4 years later…**_

_Flora got pregnant again 2 years earlier when she visited Helia once as her 'Elaine' self. She had a baby girl named Rose, and right now she and the girls were in the living room along with all their beloved sons and daughters._

"Girls… " Flora said sitting down on the counter with a cup of tea on her hands.

"Yeah Flora?" Bloom said putting down her tea "What's wrong?"

"Isn't it about time that we go back to Magix?" Flora asked looking down waiting for comments.

"What for?" Stella asked "Isn't paradise not enough for you? Or is about the boys again?"

"Flora, we don't need them" Layla said patting Flora's back "And probably, we're better off without them"

"Yeah, look at us now" Musa encouraged her "We're happy single moms who is raising their kids in a normal way"

"But isn't that bad?" Flora asked "We're keeping them from their destinies?"

"It's actually better Flo, remember how hurt we got every time we battle enemies" Roxy explained "Do you want dear Alex or any of or daughters and sons to feel that way?"

Flora suddenly stood up furiously "What happened to you girls?!" "We used to be the life of the party! Fighting bad guys and those stuff!" Flora said frowning "But now, we're no more than cowards, what happened Winx?"

The others looked down as they did know the answer. "Flora, we're afraid"

"Afraid of what?" Flora asked trying to get a straight answer.

"We're afraid of getting hurt again" Stella said "Especially by the boys..."

"Guys, we're going back to Magix for the kids and not for the boys.." Flora explained "And plus we'll still be in out disguises..."

"Flora.." Techna sighed "You don't get it. You went back to Helia and everything between you guys are neutral already... kinda.."

Everyone was silent for a moment, but they had no choice. They really needed to go back. It wasn't because of any enemy or dangerous evil arising. It was because of a long forgotten promise they made with each other.

* * *

"It's kinda nice to be back" Stella said as she felt fresh on her skin and as she showed off her fair twins.

"Yeah, and at least you don't look like me anymore" Musa said smiling at Stella's new disguise.

They suddenly turned their attention to the streets, where there was a parade about them.

"A parade?" Layla asked astonished. "Of us?" Roxy said with the same tone with her dear friend Layla.

The children turned their attention to the parade and smiled and started to drag their parents to the track. The girls of course willingly let their 4 year old to 5 year old children drag them until they saw the boys.

The boys looked happy, very happy. They changed over the years. They grew mustaches and cut some parts of their long hair. But what the girls noticed most were the girls attached to them. That broke their hearts a bit since they knew they were already replaced a long time ago.

"What do we do?!" Kiara panicked "I do want Winter to see and enjoy the parade"

"Guys, why don't we try these?" Musa said pointing at the things that were right beside them. They were black and very cool, it really suits the style of Kiara and Musa.

The other girls turn and try to control their children while they look. Some of them gasp. Some of them had teir mouths wide open in shock. And of course, our Stella had a very amusing comment "Is that even Legal?"

* * *

The boys were enjoying themselves while they hugged their girlfriends. Honestly, they did miss their ex-girlfriends that why they attended this parade. Also that's why they agreed to have a performance on their gliders later night.

Their girlfriends were a bit furious with them, because they brought them here just for company.

All throughout the parade, the boys never talked to them. They just stared at the floats and the dancers that represented their past girlfriends.

The music was nice and very enjoyable since Musa made it herself when she hosted a party once.

Suddenly, there was a purple spark in the sky and everyone turned their attention to it. Even he performers did.

The speakers that was used for the parade suddenly started to screech. Everyone covered their ears and took cover, even the performers stepped aside to take cover.

Finally, the screeching sounds stopped and a cool- like-stereo song played. Just then people could hear gliders starting, and suddenly gliders appeared from nowhere.

There were 7 black gliders appeared. Each one had a girl in a helmet as the driver and children at their back in helmets.

Everyone started to clap, thinking that it was a stunt or something. The girls didn't stop no matter what then one of them did in front of the Specialists.

"What the heel are you doing Roxy?!" Musa said through their ear phones, also as she and the others stopped and looked back but they were like a 4 meters away.

The Specialists stared at the lady that was in front of them with a child behind her. She was in a black suit and so was the child.

The lady just sat on the glider staring at the Specialists. The Specialists started to wonder why she was just there looking or like staring at them.

Finally, the lady started to take off her helmet to reveal her face and appearance to the boys. "Don't you dare Roxy!" Kiara shouted at her over the earphones but it was too late...

The boys stared at the girl starting to remember that she was one of the girls that they stalked years ago.

"Hey... umm... Kathy right?!" Andy shouted as he remembered her name since he stalked her, also he needed to shout because of the crowd screaming.

Kathy 'AKA Roxy', shook her head and started to snap her fingers. "DON'T YOU DARE !" The other girls shouted after her, but again it was way too late...

* * *

** Cliff-Hanger! Anyway I'm officially back! Ok I was wincouples288, RockinMusa, LilyRockz, and now I'm officially NicaDaRebel! Pls. review! Luv ya all! And sooo sorry for the wait!**


End file.
